Su cielo
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: Lo habia dejado todo...desde que su cielo se fue. Ahora sentado en su sillon, recuerda brevemente como habia sido su vida, mientras toma su copa de vino maldito. Taiora


********

Su cielo

El frenesí seguía con el paso de las horas. La música sonaba al compas del movimiento que hacían sus flácidos dedos con armonía. Sentado en su sillón de cuero negro sujetando con comodidad una copa de vino de su más preciada bodega se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, moreno con el pelo largo y puntiagudo, barba de 3 días y una disimulada perilla. Vestía su traje azul de su colección, la corbata roja lo adornaba y la postura que mantenía en su sillón era signos de que se trataba de un hombre importante.

Se encontraba en una gran habitación con ilustres cuadros, tapizada de madera y una chimenea de piedra enfrente de su sillón. Los muebles rústicos de madera barnizado en negro y una colección de libros de poesía e historia se encontraban a escasos metros de la chimenea. El periódico diario recién leído era sujetado por una mesa también de madera barnizada y un fino cristal. Una alfombra con mosaicos e importada de Arabia terminaba por adornar la ilustre habitación, que solo era el aperitivo de su lujosa mansión situada en Shinjuku, de la prefectura de Tokyo

Tenía todo lo que quería en su vida. Cada fin de semana se podía costear ir a fiestas de importantes hombres de negocios, e incluso crear una en su impoluta mansión. Poseía grandes terrenos y era embajador del mundo digital. Invertía en bolsa y hacia solo 4 años atrás, se convirtió en el mayor accionista de la más costosa importadora de vinos que traían desde España

La vida le había sonreído llenándole de fortuna, o eso es lo que la gente pensaba de él.

20 años atrás solo era un adolescente que le gustaba jugar al futbol, salir con sus amigos, estar con su compañero digimon y con la chica que le había robado el corazón…su cielo. Tenía amigos de esos que solo puedes contar con los dedos de la mano, amigos verdaderos, amistades de corazón, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Lucho con ellos para salvar el mundo en algunas ocasiones, sabía que podía confiarles hasta su más íntimo secreto y ellos se lo llevarían a la tumba sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Su madre, una pobre mujer cuarentona, tenía que hacerse cargo del apartamento que tenían enfrente del Central Park de Odaiba. Su padre trabajaba como empresario y su hermana, una chica castaña con el pelo largo, la más lista de su clase y la más atractiva de todo el instituto, salía con el hermano de su mejor amigo….

Su vida no era tan miserable, lo tenía todo y siempre luchaba por tener mas .Tenía a su novia, una chica pelirroja que anteriormente había luchado a su lado, se conocían desde párvulos, era su razón de existir. Vivía en una buena zona de Odaiba,.. era su pilar, su salvación, era su valor para continuar luchando.

Pero como dicen…todo lo bueno, acaba...

4 Años después, cuando estaban a punto de casarse, inesperadamente, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, su mejor amigo entro a su casa con una pistola cargada. El que fue el antiguo compañero de aventuras, el antiguo vocalista y guitarrista de los Teenage Wolves, el que porto una vez el emblema de la amistad, le apunto y le disparo sin pensárselo…pero la bala maldita nunca llego a su cuerpo, en vez de una bala…le llego las salpicaduras de sangre que hicieron la herida abierta en la espalda de su ángel…de su cielo.

Había pronunciado sus últimas palabras, mientras que el que fue una vez su amigo, confuso y dolido por haber dañado a la que más quería, se suicidaba delante de él. La vida de su amor llegaba a su fin segundo tras segundo, solo podía mantenerla en sus brazos mientras lloraba, pues los ángeles habían venido a reclamarla

_- Te pondras bien...porfavor...no te...no te vayas_ - Decia con impotencia y rabia, pero la herida no paraba de sangrar y en el fondo...sabia que ese era el fin  
_- Ta..i...lucha ...tu futu..turo......amo_ - Fueron las ultimas palabras que habia dicho, mientras su vida se escapaba de su cuerpo y un grito desgarrador del moreno hicieron que temblaran todos los cristales de lo que era su departamento

Después de ese suceso, Taichi Yagami, a punto de cumplir los 30 años llego a ser embajador del mundo digital. Aun tenía a su viejo compañero Agumon, pero la muerte de su amor, le trastorno tanto, que dejo de lado a sus amigos.

Su hermana, a la que antes protegía con su vida, se caso con el hermano del peor enemigo de Tai.

Al hacer ese acto, Taichi dijo en su misma ceremonia de bodas, que renunciaba a su sangre…

_  
- ¡¡¡Casandote con el, me traicionas, ya no eres mi hermana, renuncio a ti, Hikari Yagami!!!!_

....y poco a poco, dejo su grupo de la infancia.

Ahora el solo podía estar sentado en su sillón de cuero negro, enfrente de una chimenea que daba calor a ese cuarto de estar, lleno de memorias, de libros, de muebles ya inutilizables , de dolor y lagrimas.

Pues en ese momento, mientras daba un último sorbo a su copa de vino maldito, recordó su cielo

"_Porque en esta vida puedes tenerlo todo…pero siempre habrá algo que te haga incompleto…amistad…amor…"_

_- Sora…dime… ¿de verdad existe el cielo?_ – pregunto al aire mientras su brazo se iba cayendo y sus ojos cerrando.

Mientras las gotas del vino maldito caían a su alfombra….el viajaba para encontrarse con su cielo

**FIN**

**Bueno acepto todo tipo de criticas =) espero que os haya gustado, tanto como a mi me a gustado escribirlo n.n**

**Volvere con mas trabajos, dejen reviews ^^**

**Sayonara**


End file.
